


Keeping Track of Time

by akaashie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashie/pseuds/akaashie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi glances at his phone, then to the boy sprawled out across the futon on his floor.</p>
<p>And he thinks, <i>I wish we could always be together like this.</i></p>
<p>In that same moment, he frowns because having a crush on your closest friend is nerve-wracking, at the very least.</p>
<p>It might even be a little scary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got an Ao3 account!  
> Which was probably a bad idea because now I spend even _more_ time on this website TT TT .  
>  Anyhoo, I decided to post things I've written on tumblr here!  
> I'm not all too comfy with how to write/post things on this site yet, so please bear with me (a _ a ;;).  
> This is unbeta'd 'cos the bestie was busy n such.  
> It's just a collection of small moments.  
> It should be fine.  
> I hope you enjoy!!
    
    
      **3:32 PM**
    

That is the first time Akaashi and Bokuto speak.

Akaashi is sure of it because school had ended at 3:30, it took him about a minute to get to the gym, and another minute for Bokuto to notice him, walk over, and ask what position he plays.

He isn't sure why, but he keeps that time engraved in his head.

And, after about a month, he finds himself thinking of Bokuto whenever the clock strikes 3:32.

It doesn't matter if it is in the morning or afternoon.

It is a special time slot reserved for Bokuto. 

Akaashi isn't really sure how he feels about that.  
  
  

    
    
      **1:46 AM**
    

Akaashi lies awake in bed, walking loops in his mind as he tries to pretend he isn't tired. Insomnia is anything but kind to him and, sometimes, he wishes someone would distract him from the thoughts keeping him up.

It seems ironic that this idea crosses his mind  _seconds_  before he feels his phone vibrate beside him.

The brightness of his screen has him glaring in order to make anything out.

> **1:46 AM: Bokuto-san**  --- akaashi we gotta try to make my hair super saiyan sum time o v o

He raises his brow at the message and taps out a response.

> **1:46 AM: Akaashi**  --- It kind of looks like Trunks' hair in his first saiyan form when you spike it, doesn't it?

Bokuto's reply is only moments behind his own.

> **1:47 AM: Bokuto-san**  --- woah!!!! ur awake ?!?!?!? but we have class tmrw @ v @ ;

Akaashi chuckles under his breath, amused that Bokuto is thinking responsibly, but forgetting to apply that responsibility to himself.

> **1:47 AM: Akaashi**  --- You're awake, too.

Their texting lasts ten minutes tops before turning into a four-hour phone call they both can agree they regret the next day. (Running on about two hours of sleep is less than ideal)

They must not regret it too much, though, because they end up on the phone again the following night. And every night after that.  
  
  

    
    
      **6:18 PM**
    

The only reason he checks the clock is because his eyes need to look at anything other than Bokuto.

Losing an important game hurts, without a doubt.

But losing an important game with Bokuto on your side hurts so much worse.

Tears fall like acid rain.

Akaashi can feel each drop burning beneath his skin.  
  
  

    
    
      **11:13 AM**
    

Akaashi waits for Bokuto in front a smoothie shop at 11:00, just like they had planned.

Bokuto finally shows up exactly thirteen minutes late. He apologizes genuinely in a noisy child-like sort of way and gets off without any kind of scolding because, honestly, Akaashi had expected this.

After all, the only thing Bokuto is ever on time for is practice.

If the gym wasn't located on school campus, Akaashi doubts Bokuto would even make it on time for that.

The two spend the day together doing a lot of different things and nothing in particular.

Akaashi remembers each activity with piercing clarity.

But, more than that, he remembers how warm Bokuto's hand felt when he took Akaashi's hand to guide him around.  
  
  

    
    
      **3:32 AM**
    

Is it a coincidence?

Fate, perhaps?

It makes more sense to think his internal clock goes off and the numbers on his phone trigger something inside of him.

Whatever it is, one Sunday morning, at 3:32 AM, Akaashi glances at his phone, then to the boy sprawled out across the futon on his floor.

And he thinks,  _I wish we could always be together like this._

In that same moment, he frowns because having a crush on your closest friend is nerve-wracking, at the very least.

It might even be a little scary.  
  
  

    
    
      **7:42 AM**
    

"What do you want?" Bokuto asks.

"An Iced Espresso," Akaashi answers, checking his phone out of habit before reaching into his pocket to grab his wallet. 

Bokuto touches his arm to stop him and flashes him a grin. "Don't worry about it, I got it."

The same thing happens when they go out to eat that afternoon.

Akaashi hasn't bought his own coffee or lunch since.  
  
  

    
    
      **12:06 PM**
    

12:05 changes to 12:06 on his phone just as Bokuto approaches. "Akaashi, you're here!"

Akaashi can't help but wonder how they manage to share the same lunch period, but they do. Bokuto is sure to take advantage of that every day. 

Today is no exception; it is a little different, though. Bokuto had texted Akaashi to meet him behind the gym. Akaashi did just that.

"You told me to meet you here," he replies, gaze lifting from his phone to focus on Bokuto, who looks apprehensive about the situation. Something about that apprehension squeezes a knot in Akaashi's stomach and makes him slightly nervous, as well.

"Yeah, I did!" Bokuto kind of laughs, scratching the back of his head and looking upward. "I have something I need to tell you."

Akaashi tries to remain calm, but he can't stop himself from swallowing hard and fidgeting his fingers. A hundred different scenarios play through his head in a matter of seconds and, for some reason,  _"I have a girlfriend now!"_  is the one that stands out most to him. He takes in a slow breath and tries to sound as casual as he normally does. "What is it, Bokuto-san?"

"I..." Bokuto kicks at the pavement below, choosing to focus on his shoes rather than look at Akaashi. "I think I like you. Actually, I know I do. I do like you." His cheeks turn pink and he bites his lower lip.

Akaashi lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and it feels like his body moves on its own when he steps towards Bokuto and tugs him closer by the hem of his blazer. They're mere inches apart, eyes on the ground as Akaashi mumbles, "Me, too. I think I like you, too."

Any space between them is crushed when Bokuto pulls Akaashi into a hug and yells,  _"Hey hey hey~!"_  into the skies.  
  
Apparently having a crush on your closest friend isn't so scary, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MENTAL ILLNESS MENTION**
> 
>  
> 
> Well, hinting at kind of ?? I headcanon Bokuto as bipolar so hard u have no idea.
> 
> I also like to think that Bokuto has family outside of Tokyo, in the countryside. (I could probbs write a long headcanon on this, but let's not right now.)
> 
> I planned on this having three installments, but I might add more later, idk. (I still haven't finished the third installment yet I'm so sorry lmao)
> 
> Unbeta'd again, sorry, sorry! My bestie was way too busy to beta for me when I wrote this, so.
> 
> Thanks for reading ^^ ~♥ !!
    
    
      **6:17 PM**
    

"Is it weird to come at you like this?" Bokuto's voice is low when he speaks. He is so close, Akaashi can feel the warmth of his breath against his own lips.

It makes him nervous enough to shift his gaze to the side, where he catches numbers blaring across a charging phone. "Didn't you say you've done this before?"

Laughing, Bokuto pulls away to flop on his back. He bounces lightly and the bed shakes under his weight. "Well, yeah, but only with girls! It's different with you! I never really had to think about the approach. It just kind of happened!"

Akaashi peers down at him, curiosity masked beneath a neutral expression. He studies Bokuto's features a moment before making eye contact, silent all the while.

"What is it, Akaashi?" Bokuto teases.

How he manages a cocky grin with flushed cheeks is beyond Akaashi, but Bokuto does. That cocky grin has always been kind of irritating. Somehow, it holds its own charm in this moment.

And, somehow, it lures Akaashi in.

He doesn't really remember moving to hover over Bokuto.

He doesn't really remember them switching positions minutes later.

But he remembers what it feels like to have Bokuto's lips against his.

And he remembers tasting Bokuto long after their first makeout session ends.  
  
  

    
    
      **9:57 PM**
    

Bokuto finally comes out of his bathroom after having one of his breakdowns. One of the ugly ones where he throws shit around and screams insults at himself in the mirror. One of the ugly ones where Akaashi doesn't know what to do other than wait.

Bokuto has one today.

It takes five hours, but at 9:57, a door opens and he leaves the bathroom to sit beside Akaashi on his bed.

Akaashi takes Bokuto's hand and intertwines their fingers.

Bokuto rests his head on Akaashi's shoulder in return.

They share a long silence.

"You're not stupid, Bokuto-san," Akaashi eventually says in a tone as soft as he can manage. "Everyone struggles. It's okay."

He doesn't look at Bokuto when he feels his hand being squeezed tighter. He doesn't look at Bokuto when he hears sniffling. He doesn't look at Bokuto when he feels his shoulder being shaken and his shirt being dampened by tears, as well as something else he doesn't want to think about.

He sits there with Bokuto's hand in his and lets Bokuto cry for as long as he needs to.  
  
  

    
    
      **5:14 AM**
    

His phone tells him it is almost 5:30 in the morning.

Which means it is way too early for Akaashi to be putting up with anything from anyone.

That includes Bokuto's antics.

How the hell he was ever coaxed into hiking up some mountainside hours away from Tokyo at this godforsaken hour is beyond him, but here he is. Tired, cold, cranky, and already 900% done with whatever the hell Bokuto has planned.

So, when Bokuto genuinely freaks Akaashi out with his,  _"Oh, shit, what was that? Didja see it?"_  only to follow up with a,  _"I was just kidding! I didn't see anything. We're safe on the main trail!"_  Akaashi conjures the nastiest glare he can form.

And when Bokuto tells him to  _lighten up_ , he stops cold in his tracks and offers nothing more than a stern,  _"Bokuto-san,"_  in return.

A good hour of the hike is spent in silence, Bokuto sulking too much to say anything and Akaashi too focused on waking up to care.

When he finally does feel awake, Bokuto's pity party has ended, and the two actually have a pretty good time.

Who would have guessed Bokuto knew so much about the outdoors?  
  
  

    
    
      **10:17 PM**
    

Bokuto is lying on his stomach in the middle of Akaashi's bedroom floor, finishing his last bit of history homework while Akaashi reads a book he bought the other day.

"Hey, Akaashi." Bokuto sounds curious when he says it and Akaashi notes that Bokuto is swinging his feet in the air.

"Hm?"

"What college are you going to?"

"I haven't decided. Why?"

"So I can apply there when it's time to fill out college apps and stuff."

Akaashi looks up from his book. His alarm clock flashes 10:17, and he mentally jots it down as the first time he seriously considers a future with Bokuto.  
  
  
  

    
    
      **7:21 PM**
    

He only gives the clock a glance because he feels the need to stare at the ceiling instead.

If he doesn't, he knows his eyes will go straight to Bokuto.

And if he does that, he might just cry.

He isn't ready for this season to end.

He isn't ready to give up their relentless spiking practices.

The constant reminders to "get more fired up!"

The gloating he has to cut down and the  _hey-hey-hey_ s.

Let him navigate around the mood swings on court.

Let him take Konoha's knowing grins and Komi's teasing words.

Let him hear Sarukui's advice and enjoy Washio's silence.

Let him play with this team again.

Just one more time.

Just give them one more game,  _one more play_.

He isn't ready to let go of the third years.

He doesn't want to give up his time on the court with Bokuto.

He closes his eyes as a single tear trails down his cheek.

 _It could pass as sweat_ , he thinks.

He opens his eyes and he looks to the clock.

Less than thirty seconds has passed.

And he's forced to accept that it really is over.  
  
  

    
    
      **10:35 AM**
    

The graduation ceremony ends at 10:35.

Akaashi finds Bokuto outside right afterwards.

Their world has been overtaken by sakura blossoms and Akaashi can't help but feel like the main character of a shoujo manga when Bokuto hugs him and says, "I'll wait for you."

Something about that makes his heart swell and burst.

He hides against Bokuto's shoulder because the red dusted across his face is all too embarrassing.

"We still have summer break, Bokuto-san."  
  
  


 
    
    
      **2:41 AM**
    

"What time is it?"

As he pulls his phone from his pocket to check, he feels Bokuto's eyes on him. "2:41."

"What time does this thing start again?"

"3:15."

"Awh, man, we shoulda brought blankets!"

"You said you wouldn't get cold."

"Well, yeah, that's 'cause--" Bokuto stops mid sentence to squirm around on the picnic table they lie on and shifts to rest on his side. He grins. "I had something else in mind."

Akaashi is slightly irked at the fact that Bokuto just about knocked him off the damn table with his squirming. The irritation shines in his eyes when he meets Bokuto's gaze.

"We're not cuddling on a rest stop's picnic table while waiting for a meteor shower just because you were too stubborn to bring blankets."

"Awh, c'mon, Akaashi! Lighten up!"

They end up cuddling on a rest stop's picnic table while waiting for a meteor shower just because Bokuto was too stubborn to bring blankets.

They keep cuddling when the meteor shower hits.

And maybe even a little after it finishes.


End file.
